Thoughts of a Princess
by Moonchild2
Summary: Princess Sally has a lot of things on her mind lately. As everything around her comes undone she begins to fall into depression. Is there anyone or anything that can get her to snap out of this? My first Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic so not too many flame
1. Prologue

Thoughts of a Princess  
*******************  
Prologue  
********  
Moonchild here!! This is my first Sonic the Hedgehog story. Well's It's about my favorite character Sally. It's in her POV. I don't own anything to do with Sonic the Hedgehog cept this story. So no suing just reviewing.  
*************************************************  
  
As I sit up on this hill I began to wonder why. This place is so screwed up. Well I guess that's no big deal since my life is too. I had a happy childhood. Sadly that has changed. I sixteen women in a child's body is what I am now. I have been coming up here on this hill since I was thirteen. Me, Bunnie, and Hershey found it. Later we brought Julie-Su, Mina, and even Safron here. It's been are place to think. It's also been our special place just to cry. Sometimes I felt as I should jump off it and pray I would break my neck. I felt this way since....... oh hell I dunno. Awhile is all I know. I was actually use to being a freedom fighter. It could be fun. At least then I had my friends and the man I love always beside me. I know this sounds so wrong, but I am beginning to hate my father. It's just since we found him things have been worse. First he was sick. Now that he's better he has taken over. He never listens to a word I say!! Now because of his commands the Freedom Fighter are history!! How dare he if it wasn't for the freedom fighters he would still be in the void. Now that separated me from my friends. Sonic is always gone. Never wanted to follow the rules and always nearly getting himself killed. He doesn't even know I love him. When I finally realized I did it seemed like he pushed away from me. Now I feel he'll die before I ever tell him. It doesn't matter it's not like he'd slow down his world for me. Then there is this new kingdom. Even though I know I'll be queen to it someday. I don't have control of it. I miss the days when we were all just carefree rebels. Even through all the danger, trouble, and hard times it was without a doubt the best days of my life. Sadly, though since the freedom fighters broke apart all my friends have left on their own private missions. Julie and me came close for a while when she was here. Sometimes she would come back and vist. She brought Safron with her a couple of times. I haven't seen either of them lately. I haven't seen hardly seen any of my friends lately. I guess I'll explain that one by one. Julie has a lot on her hands since she began date Knux. I am glad Knux and her are going out. When I first saw them together for the first time I remember both of them in denial about liking each other. As for Safron me and her didn't know each other very long, but it felt though we were close. I helped her cope with the duties of being queen when she marries Charmy. Now she is always busy with that. Plus Hershey and me came close after the whole me nearly dying thing. Now she is always gone with Geoffrey's team. Then there is Lupe. We became close when the Freedom Fighters found her and her group. Now she and her group have left on search for there families. I haven't seen her since. It was a dangerous mission. She could be dead for all I know. Then last but not least there is Bunnie. Me and her have been the closest through it all. I met her way back when we were still in the underground. Before Knothole village was created. She and Antoine have gone in search of his father. I probably miss her the most. I miss them all. This is how my life is now. I sit on this hill for hours and cry. While my life slowly separated. Nothing is the same. I really hate change. I liked it when I was in command. I liked it when I had my friends by my side. But still I will manage to stay strong. I am princess of this world. I must be strong. People thing I am weak because I am a princess, but they don't know me very well. Because if I was weak. I would have jumped off this hill and pray that I would break my neck. I guess it's time to go home and hope maybe someone will come home soon. Hopefully Sonic......  
***************************************************  
  
Well that's the prologue. I will get the next part up *ASAP* till then read a review. Ja ne!!  
*****Moonchild*****  
  
  
  



	2. The Mission

Chapter 2  
*********  
  
The Mission  
***********  
  
Hey Moonchild here well here's chapter 2. I hope you enjoy. I Don't own Sonic the Hedgehog so don't sue!! Also the credit for two characters that will appear this story and another two mentioned were created by FoxythePyro.  
**************************************************  
  
I as walked home from the hill I noticed a dust trail leading the way. I knew then it had to be Sonic!! I ran as fast as I could trying to get home to see him. When I got there he and Mina were talking. I basically just didn't know to say so he decided to talk to me.  
  
"Hey Sal."  
  
"Hey Sonic."  
  
"What's been going on since I've been gone?"  
  
"Oh nothing.... So how did the mission go?"  
  
"Great! Hey!! I gotta go on another mission to go to."  
  
"You're already leaving?"  
  
"Yah I just came home to see if you wanted to go with me."  
  
"Yah sure!!"  
  
With that we waved to Mina and left. Then he picked me up and began to run. You know being in his arms is the greatest thing.  
Finally I asked where we were going. We were going to Robotropolis to save two girls that got captured. When we were running there it felt like we were back in the old days. Him, me, and the others just living for the moment. ::Sigh:: Well I guess I better get my head back into this mission. Well here we are in the middle of bleak and miserable Robotropolis. You think with my dad back on his feet we'd be doing better about this. We had Robotropolis back to Mobotropolis back. Sadly, like everything else it didn't last. Well when we got there I had to get Nicole out to scan the whole place for organic life.   
  
"Sonic over there!!"  
  
"Gotcha Sal!!"  
  
With that he grabbed me and we began to run where Nicole's coordinates were at. When we got there we saw two girls having a very tough time fighting off all the swatbots. The poor girls look liked they had been fighting for sometime. There clothes were ripped, they had blood and bruises all over them. So me and Sonic decided to take over. I got the girls out of harms way as Sonic took down all the swatbots. When we got out of harms way I grabbed on to Sonic's back and the one of the girls grabbed on to mine and the other one grabbed on to her. Sonic zipped of with all of us on his back. Seconds later we landed in Knothole. While being treated for the bumps, cuts, and bruises on them I found some clothes for the two strangers. I found a purple shirt with a red heart, a black shirt with a star on it, a pair on khaki shorts, a pair of blue jean shorts, two pairs of white socks, and two pairs of black boots. I went to the infirmary and finally introduced myself.   
  
"Hello I am Princess Sally Acorn but I friends just call me Sally and Sonic calls me Sal."  
  
"You're the princess?", they both asked in complete shock.  
  
"Yes I am and may I ask who you ladies are?"  
  
"Well I am Denise and this is my best friend Lilly."  
  
I'll explain what they look like. Denise is a puppy girl who has blonde ears that look more like pigtails than ears. Her body is blonde and she has brown eyes. Lilly was a snow white rabbit. well almost. Half of her ears were black. She had long brown fluffy hair and brown eyes. They were both just a little bit taller than me, but Lilly was taller that Denise. After introductions I gave them there clothes. Lilly put on the purple shirt, khakis shorts, and the socks and boots. Denise put on the black shirt, blue jean shorts and the other pair of socks and boots. After they got dressed we went around Knothole. Right before I took them to the hill Elias and Sonic ran up to us and said they were about to go on yet another mission. I wanted to cry and I knew Sonic noticed I was. He and Elias both kissed me on the cheek and told me not to worry they would both be fine. I love Sonic so I was bound to worry. Not to mention the fact I just got my brother back after so many years of my life. I was still getting to know him all over again so I didn't want him to get hurt either. Before I cried Mian ran up. She joined us on the grand tour. We went to the hill and all began to talk. It so happened that Denise and Lilly were in a special group of freedom fighters. Sadly, there team was turned to four. The other girls were lost in the battle today. There names were Nexus and Josie. Nexus was a fox and Josie was a cat. We spend the whole day together. It was a nice day for once. I kiss, even though it was just on the cheek, from Sonic. I also had fun with friends. I wasn't even worrying about anything. After dark we went back to my hut. All four of us went to my hut. It was like a slumber party. I swore to Denise and Lilly that first thing in the morning we would go in search for there friends. With that we all went to sleep so we would be well rested in the morning.  
***************************************************  
  
Well that's it for chapter 2. I hoped you enjoyed reading it. I'll get chapter 3 up *ASAP* until then R & R!! Ja ne!! Love ya!!  
*****Moonchild*****  
  
  



	3. The Girls Take Charge and I Take Chance ...

Chapter 3  
********  
  
The Girls Take Charge and I Take Chance That Cost Me  
********************************************  
  
Moonchild here!! I am back again so enjoy the next chapter k? Well R & R!! You know the drill I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog so don't sue!!  
***************************************************  
  
The next morning I woke up before the others. I kept wondering about Sonic and Elias. I wake outside and noticed that the sun wasn't even up yet. So I went up to the hill to see the sunrise. As I sat down I began to wonder more about today. We really didn't have a plan but it didn't matter I promise Denise and Lilly and I will keep that promise. So help me I will keep that promise!! I think I need to stop being a drama queen and work on a plan. A couple of minutes later I heard some on behind me. I did some I regret now. I jump kicked the person. That person ended up being Denise.   
  
"Love ya too Princess"  
  
"I am so sorry Denise!!!"  
  
"Forget it I guess I just learned not to sneak attack you."  
  
"Yah."  
  
"Well what were you thinking about?"  
  
"Oh I was thinking about a plan for out attack today."  
  
"Oh well come up with anything?"  
  
"No we gotta do this on our own"  
  
"You mean wing it?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
With that we went back, packed everything we needed, woke up Mina and Lilly, and left. When we got there were no swatbots around. That's too odd. Well we went to the cells and the girls found Josie. With a little help from Nicole we got her out of the jail. Ten seconds later I think all the swatbots were after us. This would be a good time to have Sonic. I hate this part. With a little help from Nicole we found an escape route. I don't know what we'd do without Nicole. Correction what I would do without Nicole. Finally after we lost them Josie explained to us that Nexus was on her way to the Roboticizer. With that we went back into action. We went to the room and found Nexus in a Roboticizer.   
  
"We gotta do something!!"  
  
"I got and idea it's one hell of a risk but it'll save Nexus Lilly"  
  
With that we all jumped into the fire. We jumped straight on to the swatbots. Robotnik really didn't know what to yell except destroy them or roboticize them. We ran like rats. We ran as fast as possible. Then the lasers came after us. I made like a brave and very stupid hero. One nearly hit Lilly so I jumped in the way. I was only hit in the arm. Though it hurt like hell it really wasn't that big of a deal. Things got worse though. When I fell a swatbot threw me into the Roboticizer. I landed on Nexus who was out cold. Robotnik was shutting the Roboticizer door. I pushed Nexus out of it right before it shut. I began to pound on the doors as a very last attempt. Finally I felt the electric charges go into my veins. I looked at Nicole.  
  
"Goodbye my old friend"  
  
"No Sally!! I will now let it end this way!!!"  
  
With that Nicole began to glow. My guess she was trying to possibly overload to computers. I still don't know exactly what she did but before the roboticizer got one part of my body metal she made the roboticizer explode. The only problem was that we were still in it. I felt the glass cut my body slowly. Then I was thrown out of it into a wall. Before I hit the wall my life began to flash before my eyes. Then I hit the wall. It hit that wall pretty hard. I felt blood flowing down that wall with me. Finally I collapsed. The last thing I heard was the girls screaming out my name. I would have told them goodbye if I could speak. My last thoughts before I collapsed was if Sonic knew that I loved him.... I hope he did...  
***************************************************  
  
Well that's were I am going end this chapter. The next chapter will be uploaded *ASAP* Till then leave a review. Well I gotta jet. Ja ne!! Love ya!!   
*****Moonchild*****  
  
  



	4. Sal, I Need You Here Now and Forever

Chapter 4  
*********  
Sal, I need you here now and forever!  
******************************  
  
Hey Moonchild here!! I know I have been gone for awhile, but I am back know so enjoy chapter 4!!  
***************************************************  
  
Disclaimer  
*********  
I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog so do not sue me!! Also, this chapter is in Sonic's POV.  
***************************************************   
  
I sat in that waitng room for hours, wondering if Sal would be ok. I remeber when I found at how she was. I was on a mission at Robotroplis with her brother when I saw those girls I saved yesterday with another girl carrying to objects. When I got closer to them I saw what they were carrying. One was a fox girl the was passed out and the other was Sal. She was covered in blood.   
I began to yell at the bunny that was holding her.  
  
"Sal? What happened to her."  
  
"She was put in a roboticizer and then her computer began to glowed and then the roboticizer blew up with Sally in it."  
  
I took Sal from her arms and ran faster than I ever have before to Knothole. I immediatly took her to Doctor Quack, who immediatly took her to into emergency surgery to stop her bleeding. The girls and Elias arrived shortly arrived after. The fox girl was taken away from a nurse. She was going to be okay. She was only in shock. It was Sally that we all needed to worry about. Hours went by with out any info. I just calmly sat there. As did Elias and those girls. Bunnie and Antione soon came to check on her as did Rotor, Tails, Geoffery, Hershey,and King Acorn. We all waited for news. Finally, Dr. Quack came out. He knew what to say from seeing all the looks on our faces.   
  
"The bleeding has stopped, but she has lost so much blood. If does not get any in her soon she will die within hours."  
  
"I'll give her blood!!!" Me and Elias yelled at the same time.   
  
"Elias, Sonic only one of you is needed and since you are family Elias it is best that you do so. Oh and one more thing, this was grasped in the princess's hands. I will trust that you fix her up Rotor."  
  
Then Dr. Quack placed Nicole in Rotor's hand. Rotor simply nodded and walk out of the wating room. I figured he was going back to his room to fix Nicole. Dr. Quack and Elias went back into the surgery room to give Sal the blood she needed so badly. Another hour went by when Dr. Quack came out of the surgery room again. Before one of us could ask a question he began to speak.  
  
"Sally and Elias are both going to be okay. Elias is weak and needs a little rest. He will be up an around in about an hour. Sally will probably be unconscience for the rest of the night or longer. Normally I would onlt let King Acorn go in to see her, but at this point I think Sonic should be the one to go see her."  
  
"Why Dr. Quack?"  
  
"Because Sonic, she keeps saying your name."  
  
With that I went with Dr. Quack and into Sal's room. She was out cold and very cut up. It hurt me to see her like that. Dr. Quack left us alone. I slowly walked up to her bed, grabbed he head, and began to speak to her. I was hoping that she was able to hear me.   
  
"Sal, I don't know if you can hear me, but there are things I need to say to you. When I saw you in the shape you were in early than today I couldn't take it. I had only seen you once look as bad as that, when you were in that tomb-like things when I supposively killed you. I felt pain in my heart that I never wanted to feel again, but today I felt it again. I can't lose you again! Don't you understand Sal that I love you!!!"  
  
When my last yell of pain was over I felt a small squeeze to my hand. I looked down to see Sal's eyes beginning to slowly open. She then smile at me and said....  
  
"Sonic I love you too"  
  
Tears fell from my eyes to she her okay and to hear those sweet words come from her mouth I did not know what to say. All I knew was to gently pull Sal closer to me and gave her a sweet yet passonate kiss. While we kissed I made a vow to myself. I vowed never to leave my angel again, beacuse my life would be meaning less without her.   
***************************************************  
  
Well that's it for chapter 4. I will get chapter 5 uploaded A*S*A*P*. Until then please leave a review. Oh and please no flames for spelling and such because my checks for those things are broke. Gotta go!! Love ya and Ja ne!!  
*****Moonchild***** 


	5. Epilogue

Chapter 5  
*********  
Epilogue  
********  
  
Disclaimer  
*********  
Hey Moonchild here!! This is the last chapter and I hope you enjoy it. I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog so no sueing. Just reviewing.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Ten Years have gone by since that day in the hospital. Robotnik is lives.(Dammit) We made our whole city and world down here in Knothole. Deniese, Josie, Lilly, and Nexus decided to stay here with us. Bunnie got married to Antoine and Rotor found away to deroboticize all of robot citizins of knothole. That included Bunnie. She is now on her way to being a mother. She is not the only expecting mother in Knothole. The Queen of Knothole is expecting......me!! I married Sonic five years ago. It was the day I was crowned Queen of Mobius. Elias denied the crown. My father was not happy about it at all, but once he talked to Elias in a civilized manner he saw his point of view to the whole thing. He agreed that I was better suited for the throne. He still wanted Antione to be the one I married, but Antione explain to him his heart belonged to another, my best friend and his sweet Bunnie. Needless to say things were not going my daddy's way. It didn't matter though. He could not stop how life was going. He could not, so he accepted it. Thats the way things have been going latley, and I am absoulutly happy with that. Right now I am sitting on my hill. I just realized how hard it was for a five month pregnant woman to climb a hill, but I did not care. I enjoyed watching the sunset from the hill. I remeber how I was thinking of killing myself ten years ago, how depressed I was. Now I could not be happier. I was in a dazed when I felt a heavy wind pass me. When I looked up I saw the love of my life by my side.   
  
"Sonic!! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I just came to check on my gorgeous wife."  
  
"I am fat not gorgeous!!"  
  
"You are prettier now than I have ever seen you"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Definitly!! The sunset and the glow on your face are both perfect."  
  
With that he gave me a sweet and passonate kiss.  
  
"Well ready to go home Sal?"  
  
"Yah, I am"  
  
"Well let's go"  
  
He slowly grabbed me.  
  
"I'll go slow Sal so you won't get sick."  
  
"Thanks Honey"  
  
With that we were on our way home. To my heaven, where hell could never exist. For that I am happy, for that I will never jump off my hill in hopes of breaking my neck again. I will never even think about it.  
*********************************************************************************  
The End  
*******  
  
Well that's it for this tale. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know how you liked it by leaving a review. Gotta jet!! Love Ya!! Ja Ne!!  
*****Moonchild*****  
********************************************************************************* 


End file.
